1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to conventional rack systems for rack-mounted equipment, and more particularly to a locking cover for rack-mounted equipment.
2. Related Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art references that appear relevant:
U.S. Patents IssuePatent NumberKind CodeDatePatentee7,850,013B12010 Dec. 14Kramer et al.6,925,843B12005 Aug. 9Pols Sandhu et al.8,519,859B22013 Aug. 27Forristal et al.6,927,968B22005 Aug. 9Pols Sandhu et al.7,151,666B22006 Dec. 19Song6,557,385B12003 May 6Shih4,898,009A1990 Feb. 6Lakoski et al.6,295,204B12001 Sep. 25Gibbons et al.7,104,051B22006 Mar. 21Rumney6,816,370B22004 Nov. 11Searby et al.U.S. Patent App.Publication No.Kind CodePublication DateApplicant20120056516A12012 Mar. 8Chen-Lu Fan20030233855A12003 Dec. 25Pirveysian